To whom it may concern
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: This is just a series of letters different Hogwarts characters have written, starting with a First year Hermione to her parents. Suggestions for other letters are very welcome, just written for a bit of fun and something different.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Just a random story I came up with, about different Hogwarts characters sending letters, starting with a First year Hermione._

_A couple of classic book references as I can see Hermione quoting them. Do you recognise them?_

_I'm assuming that Professor McGonagall was the one who introduced Hermione to the Wiazrding world but even if I'm wrong, lets just go with that._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dear mum and dad

First off, I'm really missing you guys, it feels to strange to go to school but not take the bus home when lessons are over. Honestly, I feel like the twins of St Claire's or like George and Ann going off to Boarding school. I know you'll be wondering just what it's like here but I barely know where to start. This place is so huge, so exciting and of course, magical.

First things first, I've been Sorted into Gryffindor, remember I told you about the Houses? We actually get Sorted by a Hat, called the school Sorting Hat, I couldn't believe it. You get called up in front of the school and sit on a stool and Professor McGonagall (you remember her) placed this really old hat on my head. And he spoke, he actually spoke inside my head and started talking about where I should go.

He was actually considering Ravenclaw because the really brainy people go there but I'd heard so much about Gryffindor that I really wanted to go there. And in the end, he decided that's where I could go and I'm really happy. And you'll never believe who else is in Gryffindor, Harry Potter, that boy who defeated that Dark Wizard as a baby.

I met him on the train and he seems quite nice although he was very surprised when he heard he was in several books. I hope we can be friends although he's made friends with a boy called Ron Weasleys who's alright but he's a bit loud and obnoxious for me. I haven't really gotten to know the other girls in my year yet but I'm sure I will. There is a nice boy called Neville who lost his pet toad on the train and I helped look for it.

I'm not sure if I'll end up being his friend, he seems quite friendly with some of the kids from Hufflepuff but its early days yet. Anyway, we had an opening feast on the first night which was really good although there were a bit too many puddings for my taste. Of course I've always eaten healthily, hard not to with dentists for parents but I'm very proud of the fact I have no fillings.

Each House has its own Dorm and ours is in a Tower and it's really cosy. There's a roaring fire in the Common Room and loads of comfy armchairs to sit in. It is a bit rowdier than I'm used to, all the boys seems really loud but I'm sure I'll get used to it soon enough. I do love my bed though, it's a beautiful four poster bed with red curtains that help give you some privacy.

But here's the things I've been looking most forward to and it's the classes. Frankly, they are brilliant, I'm honestly enjoying them so much. In Transfiguration, we had to turn matches into needles and I was the only one who managed to and Professor McGonagall was really pleased. Oh by the way, she's my Head of House so you can imagine how happy I was at doing well in her class.

Herbology is a bit messy and smelly but it's still very fascinating although some of the plants look like they want to eat you. But in First year, we don't deal with those kinds of plants so you don't have to worry about that and Professor Sprout keeps a close watch on them. We also have lessons at Midnight sometimes, studying the stars and apparently, Wizards set a great deal of store by them.

I don't know if I shall but it's still very interesting even if we're up a bit late. I also enjoy Charms a lot although we haven't done any spells yet, we're just learning the theory and wand movements at the moment. We also have History of magic and while the subject its self is great, the teacher is a little bit boring. Which is odd because he's a ghost and you'd think that would be really exciting but it's not.

I think it's the way he talks, you know a little like Mr Williams from down the street? What he's talking about is interesting but he says it in such a droning voice that everyone falls asleep. Well, most of my class anyway, I don't know about the other Houses. All my classes are with my fellow Gryffindors, there are only a couple of classes where we're mixed with other Houses. It's a bit strange but I suppose since there's so many of us it makes sense.

Don't worry about me falling asleep in Professor Binn's class, I still pay attention and take lots of notes. I just wish he was a bit more engaging because his class is definitely one of the harder ones. But I will study as much as I can, Hogwarts has a magnificent library and I just know there are plenty of History books there.

Oh mum, remember how you told me not to crush on any male teachers? Well, I don't think you have to worry about that at all because the only male teacher who isn't over sixty is Professor Snape who I think might be in his thirties. But he is not a very...friendly teacher you could say and he teaches Potions. I enjoy the actual Potion making, you know I always loved cooking at home but Professor Snape isn't very pleasant.

He's also not very handsome, he's very dark and brooding but not in a good way. In our First class, he started asking Harry really hard questions about Potions. And poor Harry couldn't answer, although I think I was the only one who actually knew the answers but Professor Snape wouldn't ask me. He wasn't happy when Harry suggested that he 'do' ask me and took a point from Gryffindor for cheek.

I think Harry was really cut up about that but from what I've heard, a single point if nothing, it's like a really mild warning. And things didn't get much better, poor Neville managed to melt his cauldron and Harry got blamed for it. This was really unfair because Harry was working on his own Potion and by that logic, I should have been blamed. Along with everyone else in class so I think you've got an idea of what Professor's Snape's like. The only students he's nice to be the Slytherins, he's their Head of House.

It's funny but in a ways, Professor Snape reminds me a lot of Miss Hardbroom. Except thankfully, he can't Apperate inside the school or turn invisible. You remember what Apperation is, it's where you disappear from one place and pop up in another place. Since Professor Snape seems to dislike Gryffindors the most, you can see why it's a good things he can't Apperate.

A lot of students are saying that Slytherins are a bad bunch but I'm not sure. I haven't really spoken to any of them although apparently Harry and Ron really dislike this Slytherin boy called Draco Malfoy and he does struck me as a bit stuck up. But like I said, I haven't really spoken to him so I can't really say if he's really that bad or not.

So, that's my first week so far, I'm using a school owl to send this letter and you can just use the owl to send me a letter back. I'll ask the owl to stick around long enough for you to reply, but could you give it a bit of water and maybe some bacon? Harry has an owl called Hedwig and she always loves to help herself to some of his breakfast bacon.

I'm really messing you guys, especially as it's my birthday in two weeks, I've never had a birthday away from you. I've heard that at dinner time, a special little birthday cake appears on your plate so that'll be nice. If it's bigger than fairy cake, I'll share it out, I know Ron will happily scoff anything that goes in front of him.

I know I normally ask for a book for my birthday but could I have a camera? I really want to document my years here because I can barely believe I'm here and I want you guys to be able to see it too. I'll have to find a way to make it work as Muggle technology doesn't work here but it is possible to use cameras here as long as you use a certain spell. The best thing about this spell is that the pictures will be able to move, so you'll be able to enjoy the pictures even more.

I shall write more soon, I've got a Potions essay to finish but I do really miss you guys and can't wait for Christmas.

Love from Hermione

_Author's note. Well, I hope you enjoyed this, suggestions about other letters are very welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Not much to say except I hope people enjoyed the first chapter. _

_I don't own Harry Potter or its characters._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia

Just to let you know I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays but I'm afraid I have to come home for the summer holidays. Would you be able to pick me up at six in the afternoon on the thirtieth of May at King's Cross station? I'm sorry if that messes' things up a bit for you but otherwise Ron's dad would end up taking me back.

And Ron's dad's a wizard so he doesn't have a car so he'd need to use magic to get me home. So I'm not sure if he could do that without making a scene but if you pick me up, you won't need to worry about it. I'm really enjoying school, thank you for letting me go Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

I'm afraid the only way I could get this letter to you was by Owl, most Wizards have never even heard of the normal postal service. I'd normally ask the owl to just drop this letter off but I need to get a reply from you so I'll have to ask the owl to hang around until you can write a reply.

Well, that it, I shall see you at the start of the summer.

Have a very Merry Christmas and I hope Dudley enjoy his holidays.

Harry

_Author's note. I have gotten lots of good suggestions so far and I shall try to use them all. Thank you to everyone, please don't be afraid to give me more._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. For anyone who reads my 'Hogwarts reads' series, I've got a poll up about how far the series goes. Check it out and vote if you're interested._

_Thanks again for all the suggestions I've got._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dear mum, dad and Ginny.

No I'm not dead, I just haven't had any time for writing letters. Anyway, Percy's always sending letters home, he'll have said I'm okay. But he told me that because of the Troll running around, I should personally send you guys a letter telling you I'm alright.

So yeah I'm alright, everyone got sent to their dorms when that Troll got in and no one got hurt. The troll was taken care of and everything's fine, no need to worry. Honestly, it's not as though I saw it or anything, you know Percy would have yelled my ear off even if I did.

The food here is really good, although not as good as yours mum, nothing beats your roast or chocolate pudding. Although I did really enjoy the Hogwarts Halloween feast, all those lovely puddings and sweets until that bloody troll showed up. It sucks we had to eat it back in the Common room although it did mean me and Harry could take some of the sweets to our room for later.

Oh yeah, you remember Harry mum? He's my best friend now and he's a really great bloke. He's isn't like I thought he'd be but that doesn't matter, it's great just having someone to hang out with who isn't an older brother or little sister. No offence Ginny, you'll know what I mean when you come to Hogwarts next year.

But I should warn you, History of magic is boring, honest to Merlin boring. I know what you'll say dad, that history is not that bad and when Bill tells it, it's not. But when Professor Binns tells it...it puts you to sleep. It's really that awful.

Um, anyway just so you know mum, most of my other classes are good like Flying. I'm really enjoying that and so is Harry. Hermione doesn't like it much though, it's the only class she can't memorise. Oh yeah, Hermione's my other best friend, she's a Muggleborn and she's super smart. I mean it, she knows all of our text books off by heart and is always getting good marks.

She makes me and Harry study which I know you'll like mum. I never thought I'd make friends with a girl but Hermione's not like all the other girls who giggle and stuff. You'll probably like her Ginny cause she's bossy like you. But nice, she knows quite a few wicked spells like this blue fire charm.

You were right dad, McGonagall is really strict but alright really. She's the one who made Harry the Gryffindor Seeker, can you believe that? She's tons better than old Snape, who is the worst teacher ever. Worse than boring old Binns, or our Defence teacher Quirrell who just stutters all the time, Snape is pure evil.

And I'm not exaggerating, he's really awful. He bullies Harry and this boy called Neville all the time, and the other day, he called Hermione a Know-It-All. I know she is a Know-It-All but he can't call her that. And he's always taking points for no good reason, he practically makes up rules and then says we broke them.

`Watch out for him next year Ginny, just look for a greasy haired bat swooping around and you'll know to run. Speaking of greasy gits, I've got to finish up this letter, I've got an essay for him and Hermione won't help until I've finished it.

I really am having a great time, the twins leave me alone now I've got some friends to back me up. I don't think they've gotten into trouble recently although Percy was telling them off earlier, but you know how he is.

Mum, could you maybe send Harry a little something for Christmas? It's just his relatives are really awful and I don't think he'll get anything decent from them. You don't have to send anything big, maybe just a little bit of your fudge. Oh and can you maybe send something for Hermione, I don't think she had many friends back home. It's always good to get presents from lots of different people.

I think that's all, I suppose I'll see you guys at Christmas time. I do miss you guys, sorry I haven't sent any letters before now but it's so great here. Like one big long adventure except we have to break to go to lessons.

Looking forward to seeing you guys again, don't worry so much about me mum.

Love

Ron

_Author's note. Hope this sounded like Ron and I hope everyone continues to enjoy this little series._


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note. I figure that there must have been a few Muggle parents who had this question for Hogwarts._

_Suggestions are very welcome._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dear Professor Dumbledore

My name is Agnes Mackenzie and my daughter has just been accepted to your school, Katie Mackenzie. She is very much looking forward to attending, she has always loved stories of magic and can't wait to start doing spells and other magical things. Your Professor Snape explained very well how we can obtain her school supplies, how to get onto the train, term times and so forth.

However, because Katie's father and I were so...overwhelmed by his visit and finding out that Katie's a witch, we forgot to ask him a very important question. He left us instructions to contact the headmaster if we had any other concerns or queries. Our question is, is your school a Christian school? Or, do you have a chapel for those students who are Christian as I'm sure you have some students who are Jewish, Muslim, ect.

We don't know how this works for wizards but this is a very important issue to us and we want to know if our daughter will be able to worship. She will be taking her Bible of course but it would be nice if she could meet up with and worship with them. We know this will be an exciting adventure for her but we don't want to fall out of practise or forget her faith.

An advice you could give us would be very welcome, we won't stop Katie from coming if you're not a Christian school but we want to know her faith learning is taken care of. If you yourself are interested, we would be happy to send some extra Bibles with Katie or even just a few pamphlets on the subject.

Your help is very much appreciated.

Sincerely yours

Agnes and Alec Mackenzie

_Author's note. Since Snape was brought up in the Muggle world, I sort of figure he would sometimes be called upon to talk to Muggleborn students and their parents. It's something different anyway._


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note. If you want to see a really funny version of this letter, check out Beedle the Bard: anti trolled by makani on deviant art. _

_Here the original quote from 'The Tale of Beedle the Bard' by JK Rowling._

_"My response prompted several further letters from Mr Malfoy, but as they consisted mainly of opprobrious remarks on my sanity, parentage and hygiene, their relevance to this commentary is remote."_

_Obviously, I don't own anything._

_Enjoy and please review._

To Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was saddened to hear that you continue to insist on keeping copies of that odious and sickening collection of filthy Tales of Beedle the Bard. This is a shocking and gross example of misjudgement and I demand that you remove all evidence of that book. I will not have my son, when he attends, reading some pro Muggle influencing trash.

I can only assume that you have finally taken leave of what little senses you once possessed. May I suggest that this is a sign that you should consider long overdue retirement? Most who had been at the same place of work for almost a hundred years would consider it a good idea to turn their...focus to something else. I would be more than happy to suggest to the governors some suitable candidates for your replacement.

Whatever your decision on that front, I again must insist that you remove 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' from your school library. You have impressionable young witches and wizards attending your school and it would be an outright crime to allow them to get any idea from these stories. Of course, I wouldn't expect a Half Blood whose family has probably intermingled with Muggles over the generations to understand something like this.

Especially one whose brother has an extremely questionable taste for goats.

You may enjoy wallowing within the filthy, steaming mass of Muggles and cavorting with other unsavoury half breeds but I will not allow my son to be blackened in the same way. And as a concerned parent who only has the school's best interests at heart, I must speak up against the dirt mine and others children are forced to work around.

You cannot ignore this issue Dumbledore; the safety of my son's mind will be upheld. Remove those books instantly or face consequences.

Yours sincerely

Lucius Malfoy

_Author's note. I hope everyone enjoyed that, this was one of many angry letters that Lucius Malfoy sent Dumbledore, this is probably the nicest one, lol._


End file.
